Just killers!
by Mitani-chan
Summary: Hisoka has just finished Kastro of in the Celestial tower of. He meets Machi and he realises that he has feelings for her!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from HunterxHunter but I would love to own Hiso-chan ^^. They where all created by the coolest mangaka ever; Yoshihiro Togashi ^^  
  
This fanfic takes place in the celestial tower and in York shin. I wrote this fanfic when I hadn't read more that to book 8, chapter 71.  
**********************************************************************  
  
Kastro´s dead body lay on the floor in the arena. The blood sprung from the wounds that my card had given him. My arms both had been ribbed off in the fight, but my nen does that I still can control them and they now have the freedom to float. The wounds still hurt and I must as quick as possible stop the bleeding before I die of loss of blood.  
I go down the arena with a smile. The audience cheers and shout my name, while they applaud. I can see Killua sit in the crowd and look at me. He quickly removes his eyes from my when I look at him. Killua´s nen is the same as mine, transformation, and he would be a worthy opponent for me. I look down and walk on.  
I walk into the dark corridor. I can feel that somebody is present. In the darkest corner stands Machi. She is also from the genei ryodan like me and she uses her nen to make treads that can go two times around the world, if she would. She says to me that I should sit down. Her blue hair is set up with a black ribbon and her ice blue eyes are reflecting the little light from the small windows.  
''Why did you play with him? You could have killed him in an instant!'', she said and walked towards me: ''Oh, what doesn't matter since you pay me for getting you in one piece again.''. Machi took her needle from the needle pillow on her wrist and made some of her nen to a tread. ''Remove the nen from your left arm then I'll start with that one'', she says. I remove the nen and in that instant my blood starts to float. Machi then begins. Her hands flies through the air. A normal human would not could follow her moves. In less than two seconds she is finished. My arm now hung in her thin treads down from my upper arm. ''That was the first arm. Veins, bones and flesh should work at 100% again'', she says and pulls on the string so that my arm gets sticked to my upper arm again. I would say something nice to her but the only thing that gets out is: ''Nice work!''. She says quick: '' Now it's the right arms turn but this time you hold it yourself.''. Then she gives me my arm. She look a few seconds on it and my upper arm, and then she starts again.  
It take only a few seconds again and she is finished. I look down at my arms. I can hardly see that they were sewn on. ''Impressive! I think that I will lose my arms a bit more often so you can come and sew 'em on again!'', I say to her but she only looks at me and says: ''That makes 20 million for the left and 50 million for the right. There are still marks on your left from when you started your little 'lunch' but that will heal in no time and with a little help from your pansy gum and deceitful texture nobody will notice it!''. I give her the money and I say: ''Yeah, you're right! Or they will just think that I put it on during the fight!''.  
I take my hand in my pocket and take some of my deceitful texture out. I throw it up in the air and attack my nen to the edges of it and to my arm. The texture falls smooth down on my skin and I tightened it. Machi looks at my hand where there earlier were a wound. She can't see the textile anymore. ''It sits so close and is the same color as his skin, so nobody can see that it isn't real'', she thinks but does not show it.  
''I must go now!'', Machi says and starts to walk away. ''So soon?'', I ask. ''I have some work that have to be done'', she starts: ''and remember that me nen treads also have a limit so don't push yourself to hard until it's all healed… oh, I nearly forgot! Everyone from the genie ryodan must meet at York shin the first September and there will be no exception! You understand? And it's important that you remember it!''. ''Yeah… I'll remember it… but what do you say to stay by me here tonight?'', I quickly say before she slams the door behind her.  
It's the first September. York shin is filled with people this time a year. Everywhere there's small booths which sell everything from little key chains to really big diamonds, but the only thing I can think about right now is Machi.   
All members from the genei ryodan meet in an old building. The other twelve ''spiders'' are walking back and forth on the floor. Then Danchou, our boss, divides us in six groups of two and he stays back. I'm together with Machi and we have to steal some eyes from an auction. The eyes from a Kurata clan. I don't care. All that matters is that I'm going with Machi.  
Machi sits right beside of me in the car. We are on the way to the place where the auction take place. ''Can I ask you something?'', I say after staying quiet in a long time. ''Sure!''. ''Do… Do you like me? I mean…'', I say quick and I can fell that I blush. Machi looks serious at me and say: ''Are you joking? Both you and me know that we can't have feelings for each other, cause we are all just killers!''. My eyes get empty. She is right. We are all born to kill. I take a card from my pocket and look at it. Then I look at her. She sits there and looks out of the window. In less than a second the card flew thought the air. It hits it's target and the now lifeless body collapses.  
While I drive the last bit to the auction I think about what she said: ''We are all just killers!''. 


End file.
